A forbidden Love
by imnotsorryilovedelena
Summary: Allison Argent is ready to take on her family legacy,but then she meets Scott McCall. A boy who just might change how she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

The weather was fair, and the forest was quiet. Most people would be terrified to be alone in the forest this late at night. But not Allison Argent. She was not supposed to be afraid, an Argent fears nothing. Fear is for the weak and Allison was not weak. Now she just needed to prove that to her father. Her father was one of the most feared hunters in town, but he refused to accept Allison into that lifestyle. He branded her to young and emotional. Everything she prided herself not to be. Allison was determined to change her father's opinion of her, and the only way to do that was to go out and hunt on her if she was going to do this,she needed to be was only a matter of time before her father realized she was gone and he would not approve of her risking her life. Especially if she had nothing to show for it. She moved quickly and quietly through the forest. Making sure to hold her bow and arrow close in case anything tried to sneak up on her. Normally hunting isn't this dangerous, but the prey that an Argent hunts is not normal. It was much faster, much more agile, and much more dangerous. Allison ran through the forest confident she could handle anything that came at her. She was walking close to a creek, so that she could stop to splash some water on her face. She was getting tired and need a quick reminder to stay alert. She bent down towards the water, and was immediately interrupted by a rustling sound coming from behind her. She turned around, aimed and shot her arrow without hesitation. She watched for a reaction but there was none. She took a step closer and still nothing happened. When she was sure there was no dangerous she headed towards the area. She only needed to walk a few steps before she saw the body. As it lay lifeless at her feet, the blood slowly dripping closer towards her. She took a step back, shocked at the sight of it. She never killed before and she was unsure how she felt about it.

**"You shot him, why would you do that?"** a boy running towards her shouted.

**"Who are you?**"Allison asked

**"I'm Scott and that was my pet!"** Scott screamed.

**"I didn't mean to, I thought it was trying to hurt me." **Allison pleaded.

**"Yea, because a small little rabbit is so dangerous."** He said clearly frustrated.

**"I thought it was something else."** She admitted.

**"Something else like what?"** He asked.

**"Never mind, I'm really sorry okay. What were you doing out here anyway?"** She asked.

**"Why do you care, so you can try to make yourself feel better for killing a defenseless animal. What type of person are you anyway?"** He yelled.

**"I thought it was a deer."** She lied.

**"Oh, that's so much better."** He said sarcastically.

**"You know what I don't have to explain myself to you!**" Allison snapped.

**"Of course not. Why would you owe me an explanation for murdering my only pet."** Scott snapped back before storming off. Allison stood there for a moment before running after him.

**"Scott wait, I'm sorry. Really I didn't mean to kill it I swear."** she pleaded.

**"I guess, I believe you. I just really loved him."** He said while sitting down on the tree trunk next to them. Allison sat next to him.

**"How did you get him?**" she looked at her first, then down at the ground.

**"Actually I found in the forest,by the creek. I didn't want to take him away from his I knew when I saw him that he was important. So I left him here but, every time I would go back to the creek he would be there waiting for me."** He admitted.

**"So you just come back into the forest every night what do your parents think of that?"** She asked. Scott winced and moved away from Allison.

**"I don't have any parents, at least not anymore. They were killed."** He admitted. Allison covered her mouth to hide her gasp.

**"Did they ever find the killer?"** She asked.

**"According to the mortician it was an animal attack, therefore no murderer."** Scott said snidely.

**"But you don't believe it was an animal attack do?"** She asked.

**"I know it wasn't. I was there. But who's going to believe a kid who witnessed his parents death, and nearly lost his own.**" Scott said sadly. A small tear ran down his cheek, which he quickly wiped away.

**"I'm sorry Scott.I know what it feels like to lose a parent. I can't even imagine what it's like to lose both."** She sympathized. Scott sat upright, trying to regain his emotions.

**"Yea it has it's tough moments."** He admitted.

**"So who do you live with?**" She asked.

**"I didn't have any other family,so the put me in foster care."** He admitted

**"So you live with foster parents?"** She asked.

**"No, I ran away."** He admitted.

**"Why?"** She asked.

**"I had no choice.**" He said flatly

**"What do you mean, were they hurting you?"** She asked.

**"I think that's enough questions for the night,don't you think?"** He asked. Allison had more questions but she could tell he was uncomfortable. So she held in questions.

**"Do you want to take a walk with me?"** She asked, trying to change the subject.

**"Sure, why not."** Scott stood up, holding his hand out for Allison to take. She looked it over before placing her hand on his so he could help her up. They headed the opposite way of the creek. Both unable to see Scott's beloved pet.

**"So what are you doing in the forest?"** Scott asked.

**"I thought we were done with questions"**She countered.

**"The questioning just seemed a little one-sided, I figured it was time to put you in the hot seat."** He said with a sly smile.

**"If you must know I'm hunting, it's kind of a family tradition."**She admitted.

**"Don't you ever feel bad when you kill?"** He asked.

**"Actually that was the first time I ever killed and if I'm being completely honest I'm not sure how I feel about it. But what I'm hunting deserves to die."** she hissed.

**"Nothing deserves to die, Allison."** he said flatly.

**"Oh,trust me you want these things dead too. Probably more than me actually."** She told him.

**"It what makes you so sure?"** he asked.

**"Because, it was one of these things that killed my mom, and your parents."** She told him. Scott stopped walking.

**"You hunt werewolves?"** Scott asked.

**"My whole family does,and I'm sure once we tell my dad about you and what happened to your will be more than happy to train you so you can hunt them too."** She told him.

**"I don't want to hunt them."** Scott told her.

**"What don't you want revenge for your parents?"** She asked.

**"It's more complicated than that."** He told her.

**"What makes it complicated? Werewolves killed your parents so you kill 's as simple as that."** She snapped.

**"You don't understand!"** Scott screamed.

**"Wait what was that?"** she asked.

**"What was what?"** Scott asked.

**"Shhh just listen."** She told him. Scott listened and so did Allison. There was a loud rustling in the distance. They both stood perfectly still. The rustling was getting closer, and closer.

**"That's not a rabbit."** Allison said.

**"No, it's not."** Scott agreed.

**"Scott get behind me."**Allison order. But Scott stood where he was. Allison turned towards Scott.**"Scott did you hear me?"**She asked. Allison was so worried about defenseless Scott she forgot the number one rule. To never turn away from your prey. Out of the shadows leaped a huge wolf-like creature. Scott jumped in front of Allison, pushing her beast jumped on top of Scott making him fall to the ground.

**"SCOTT!**" Allison tossed the beast from him, standing up in one quick movement. He turned towards Allison, but he didn't look the same. His eyes were bright red, and he had hair  
grown all over his face. Where his cute sly smile used to fangs now took their turned towards the beast and let out a spine tingling growl. The beast automatically retreated,back into the darkness.

**"Your one of them."** Allison was in complete shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**"How could I have been so stupid. It was all a lie. All of this wasn't it."** Allison yelled accusingly.  
**"What are you talking about?"** Scott asked.  
**"This, our parents it was all a lie."** Allison yelled again  
**"What!You think i made up my parents death what type of person does something like that?"** Scott asked offended.  
**"Right a normal person would never do something so cruel. But you are not a normal person. You are a monster. Who knows what your kind is capable of."** Allison snapped.  
**"My now it's my kind. Just a few minutes ago I was Scott, now I'm a monster whose kind you hate."** Scott said with sadness in his voice.  
**"That was before I saw your true nature. Before I saw the monster you really were."** Allison hissed.  
**"Right you mean the monster that just saved your life. Or did you forget that."** Scott said raising his voice a little.  
**"As if that wasn't part of your plan. You get one of your friends to come and attack me and you save the day so I can think I'm safe with you. It wasn't even convincing. Am I really supposed to believe he just left because you growled at him. Try harder next time."** Allison accused.  
**"He left because he knew he was weaker. He knew I was an alpha and he didn't want to risk his life."** Scott said flatly.  
**"A what?"** Allison asked unconvinced.  
**"How it is possible you don't know what an alpha is. I thought it was apart of your family legacy or whatever."** Scott asked confused.  
**"So I don't know a few things. I know enough not to trust you. I also know if I bring you home to my father, then I can learn a lot more. Whatever you are, you will be dead soon anyway."** Allison threatened. Scott smiled smugly.  
**"You really don't know anything,do you?"**Scott teased.  
**"I know enough."** She said.  
**"So you are willing to kill a boy you don't know all so you can make Daddy proud. So you can bring me back like some prize. Tell me again who the monster is."** He said coldly.  
**"It's different."** She said defensively.  
**"Of course it is one of us was forced into a life revolving around death and destruction, while the other willing wants to enter it. But go right ahead explain to me how you are in the right."** Scott argued.  
**"We didn't start this war you did."** Allison argued.  
**"But it's not your war Allison. That's my point."** Scott explained.  
**"It became my war the day one of your kind killed my mother."** Allison said flatly.  
**"So you are willing to kill us all for what one of us did."** Scott asked.  
**"Wouldn't you be?"** Allison asked.  
**"No. I would never punish a whole race for one's mistake."**Scott admitted.  
**"So you just let your parents murderer go free?"** Allison asked.  
**"No, I didn't and I will always regret it. The pleasure of getting revenge will never overpower the guilt you feel for taking another life."** Scott whispered. They stood silent. Allison didn't know what to do. Just a few hours ago she was talking to boy about his pet rabbit. A boy she thought she might really relate to. Now that she knew he was actually a werewolf it was impossible for them to relate to each other. Every thing she knew about werewolves taught her that they were dangerous creatures who cared about nothing but killing. But here stood Scott, who spoke of death as humanly as she would. It didn't make sense.  
**"Allison!Allison Where are you?"** It was Allison's father. Allison forgot about didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to take him to her father. But a bigger part of her knew Scott was different. She didn't what made Scott different. But,she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Until she could figure Scott out, she didn't want him to get hurt. That meant her father could not find him.  
**"We have to !"** Allison said urgently.  
**"Why,who was that?"** Scott asked confused.  
**"It's my need to go before he finds us."** Allison said beginning to panic.  
**"Why he can't tell I'm a werewolf anymore."** Scott argued.  
**"You don't understand, my father knows family has hunted for generations. He will know, I'm telling you."** Allison warned.  
**"Allison what exactly is you name. Your full name?"** Scott asked.  
**"Allison Argent."** she answered suspiciously.  
**"Argent? So that makes your father Chris Argent?"** Scott asked.  
**"Yes. So you have heard of him. Meaning you know how dangerous he is."** Allison Stated.  
**"I Know exactly how dangerous he is. Allison, your father is the reason my parents are dead."** Scott told her.


	3. Chapter 3

**"What?"** Allison asked confused.  
**"I said your father is the reasons my parents are dead."** Scott repeated.  
**"I know what you said, I just don't know why you would say something like that."** Allison said  
**"Of course you are, because you live in world different than ours. One where your dad is this amazing hero who can do no wrong."** Scott antagonisted.  
**"No that's not it at all. I know my dad is not good but he is not neccessarily bad either. He is doing what he thinks he the right thing. I can not blame him for what he was brought up to believe. I can tell from personal experience it's hard to suddenly stop thinking one way when you have been thinking that way your whole life. I also understand what you are saying. I get that you all aren't the same. I can even start to see your point about the war, but you saying my dad would kill humans is just wrong. He would never hurt a human whole reason he believes he needs to kill your kind, I mean werewolves is so he protect humans."** Allison said defensively.  
**"well he is so focused on the werewolves he is losing focus on protecting the humans. Your father is not just killing werewolves, he capturing them and doing all types of horrible things to them. First he starves them weeks on end, while they take turns cutting them, stabbing them, and pretty much anything that they know will cause keep locked in rooms with mountain ash blocking the doors,and wolfbane seeping through the vents so they can't heal."** Scott grimaced at the thought.  
**"That all sounds horrible, but what makes you think my father did any of that?"** Allison asked.  
**"I don't think he did anything Allison I know he did."** Scott told her.  
**"How?"** Allison asked.  
**"Because the wolf who killed my parents told me."** Scott sadi flatly.  
**"Oh and of course believed him."** Allison retorted.  
**"Actually I didn't. At is why I still killed him."** Scott said coldly.  
**"You killed one of your own?"** Allison asked in shock.  
**"I did, he told me all about what your father was doing as a defense of his."** Scott said flatly. He was no longer looking at Allison, but instead looking pass her. Looking where the once heard her father call for her.  
**"So even if my father did those things not saying I believe you. But if he did what does that have to do with that wolf killing your parents?"** Allison asked.  
**"Well, you see leaving the wolves defenseless as they killed them wasn't much when they were ready to kill them they let them free. Only when they knew the werewolves didn't have much left in them, just so they could hunt them again only this time they weren't planning on capturing them. They were planning to kill them. But your father, you know the one you said cares so much about humans, well he didn't bother to check if there might be any humans near by. You know before he decided to let a starving werewolf who hasn't changed in months loose. My parents didn't have a chance with the hunger that werewolf was taken over by."** Scott said still looking in the distance.  
**"Well if he was that hungry how did you manage to survive?"** Allison asked. Scott looked her dead in the eyes now.  
**"Exactly. I asked my self the very same thing as I looked over that werewolf's lifeless body.I was only 8 when it attacked us.I was nowhere near as strong as he was, so how did I live when my parents did not. That's when I remembered, the werewolve was planning on killing me. He took a huge bite out of my side, and just when I thought that it was about to be over in rush this big group of men, all carrying guns. They started shooting immediately and the werewolf took off. They all started to run after it, when I heard one of them stop. 'Argent this one is still alive, but it's just a kid what do we do with it?' I heard one of them yell. 'Leave it for now we have to catch the beast, we will be back to deal with the child.' Your father ordered and the man did as he was told,leaving me in a puddle of my own blood with my parents lifeless bodies as my only company. I didn't know what they planned on doing to me when they got back but I knew it couldn't be anything could. So dragged myself to the door using my parents bodies for support as I pushed off them to the door. I leaned myself against the door and pulled myself up from the doorway. I looked back at my parents once again, before I ran. I didn't know where I was running too I just knew I needed to get away. I ran until I physically couldn't anymore. When I stopped running I found myself by that creek where we met. I sat there and just cried. I cried for my parents, and I cried for myself. I haven't cried since that day. So you see I don't just think your father is the reason my parents are dead. I know it, because the werewolve may have been the actual effect, but your father was the cause."** Scott said coldly finally looking away. Allison stood silent. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe her father would do something so cold and didn't know what to think walked towards Scott who instantly took a step moved forward again and hugged him before he had a chance to move. Scott's whole body went still.  
**"I'm so sorry,I never knew any of this was going on.I swear,and I'm sorry this happened to you."** Allison remained still,but when she was ready to let go, Scott lifted his arms and hugged her back.  
**"I know you had no part in my pain. I can hear that in your heartbeat,but your father did."** Scott said still holding on to Allison. They stood still in each others arms for a few minutes, before they both let go.  
**"Allison!"** They both turned to the yelling.  
**"That doesn't sound like your father."** Scott said  
**"That's because it's not, he must have went back to the house to get voice you just heard is one of his idiot recruits Dylan."** Allison informed him.  
**"Is Dylan any good at hunting?" **Scott asked.  
**"Yea he is one of the best, my father's favorite actually."** Allison informed him.  
**"Is that why you don't like him, because your father likes him so much."** Scott asked.  
**"That's part of it yes."** Allison admitted.  
**"What is the other part."** Scott asked.  
**"We don't have time for this they are getting closer"** Allison warned.  
**"I know wxactly where they are and we have plenty of time to get away if that's what I choose." Scott informed her. "Now what is the other part?"**He asked.  
**"The other part is that I am supposed to marry him someday. It's a stupid tradition where the best hunter of an Argents's recruits is to marry that Argent's first daughter. It's stupid, and barbaric and if I can prove I am a hunter as well than I do not have to do it. "** She laughed.  
**"That is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard."** Scott teased.  
**"I know, now can we get out of here before they find you."** Allison asked.  
**"Why are you so afraid for me I have been a werewolf for close to 10 years now, and an alpha for two. I can protect myself."** He asked her completely serious now.  
**"That's why I am so worried if my father finds you either way I will lose someone I care about."** Allison admitted.  
**"You care about me?"** Scott asked with a smile.  
**"Not the point Scott."** Allison said annoyed.  
**"Oh but it is."** Scott said said taking a step closer towards her.  
**"Scott we need to go now!"** Allison snapped.  
**"Ok but one thing first."** Scott said.  
**"Ok what is it."** She asked still annoyed.  
**"This."** Scott said. He reached forward bring Allison closer towards him. He looked at her, then kissed her. It was a light kiss, soft and tender. He stopped and looked her deep in her eyes. **"I care about you too"** he whispered.


End file.
